


Dinner At Monticello

by anotherfngrl



Series: Alexander Hamilton D/s Verse AUs [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha James Madison, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Bottom Thomas, Bratting, Canes, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Making Up, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, threesomes are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl
Summary: Alex finally agrees to a dinner with a few of their friends. Thomas is excited, Alex is nervous, and James is going to make it all okay.This is one of the follow up fic I promised as a continuation of Hamilton For The Holidays.NOTE: This is an AU of my D/s verse, with TJ/Mads/Ham. But it is very definitely D/s themed.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Alexander Hamilton D/s Verse AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Dinner At Monticello

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first: Absolutely AU of the main D/s verse, but I'm tagging it there because that's where Hamilton for the Holidays is kept.
> 
> This is in what I called the "Brat Verse" in my head- the one where the boys got crossways over three decoration. This takes place sometime in the next year, but it's loosely related and you don't have to read one to read the other. If you want to read it, it's Chapter 20 of Hamilton For The Holidays.
> 
> Also, the follow up fics were meant to be more couple thousand word one shots, posted as a collection. What happened instead is a bunch of more fleshed out AU fics, which I'm going to endeavor to get posted before 1/6 still. But I'll be posting them all as stand alones, so people can read the ones they want and don't get stuck digging through the whole series. Also makes it easier because at least one of them is multi-chapter.

James puts his work away a little early, eager to get ready for the dinner party. It’s just a few friends, but it’s the first time the  _ three _ of them have entertained at Monticello. Alex is reluctant to come south with them, nevermind actually socializing when he’s in Virginia, and often uses the excuse that all three of them really shouldn’t be gone from the capital. But this time, they’re all home, and they’re having friends- just a few couples, nothing huge- over for dinner.

He closes up his office and goes to find his subs. Thomas walks through the hall, already dressed for the evening and chatting with the butler. James stops him long enough to kiss him. “Few last minute things,” Tom explains, rushing to catch up with the man he’s entrusted the running of the household to. James waves him off.

“Have fun, I’ll be ready soon,” he tells his sub. Thomas  _ loves _ chances to see his friends and show off, like this. He’s very excited. James is more the homebody of the two, but he enjoys his sub’s pleasure.

Which is why he’d explained to Alex how important today is. Still, James decides he should probably check on his other sub and coax Alex upstairs to get ready with him. He knows Alexander is uncertain about having dinner with their friends, and it will give him a chance to reassure and settle the sub while Tom bustles around getting ready.

But when he knocks on Alex’s office door, no one answers. He tries the handle, but it’s locked. There’s a master key, of course, but he doesn’t have it- the butler does. And anyway, Alex has never locked himself in his office before. He’s probably already upstairs getting ready. It does worry James that Alex is uncertain enough about their friends to lock his office, in order to keep them out. He’ll have to make sure to reassure the smaller man that they’ve only invited a few people- all kind, non judgemental neighbors who are decidedly not involved in politics.

He doesn’t find Alex upstairs, but their room is a whirlwind, so he assumes Alex joined Tom in getting ready earlier. He’s probably been pressed into helping with last minute preparations. James hopes Thomas doesn’t get Alex too wound up before their guests arrive, as he takes his time getting dressed.

Tom meets him at the stairs when he comes back down, just a few minutes before their guests are due to arrive. “Dashing as always,” his sub tells him, sneaking a kiss. James kisses back, enjoying the thrumming pleasure that fills Thomas as he waits for their guests.

“Did you guys get everything the way you want it?” James asks him.

“It’s perfect,” Tom assures him, eyes sparkling.

“Not as perfect as you. You look so delicious, I’m not sure I’ll be hungry for dinner,” James teases his sub. Tom has gotten a new, slim cut suit recently, and he’s pulled it out today with a contrasting, dark waistcoat. He looks fantastic.

“Speaking of dinner, is Alex almost done getting ready? Guests will be arriving soon,” Tom asks.

“I couldn’t find him when I went upstairs, I thought he must be with you,” James says, frowning.

“I haven’t seen him since breakfast,” Thomas admits.

“He’s here somewhere. He’s probably just lost track of time,” James says. They check the main floor of the estate first, asking the servants if they’ve seen Alexander. He’s not in the library, the parlor, or the sitting room. He hasn’t wandered into the kitchen for a snack, and the groundskeepers haven’t seen him outside. The stablemaster assures them he hasn’t taken a horse.

They check the spare bedrooms, in case Alex wanted to be alone while he got ready, but he’s not in any of those either. “Maybe he went back to his office?” Thomas suggests.

“His door was locked. I didn’t try it. He might be inside,” James agrees.

They return to Alex’s office. This time, James knocks harder. “Alexander, are you in there?” he asks.

There’s no response. “Is he avoiding us?” Tom asks worriedly.

“Go get the key,” James says, sending Tom after the butler while he turns back to the door. “Alexander Hamilton, you had better not be in there ignoring me. I’m going to give you one more chance to open this door if you’re in there, before we get the master key,” he says firmly.

There’s no response.

Tom returns, a little breathless, his hair mussed. “Got it!” he calls. “Did you get a response?”

“Nothing yet,” James says, fitting the key into the lock and pushing the door.

It bumps against something, opening only a crack. “What the hell?” he asks.

He pushes again. The door doesn’t move.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asks, frowning.

“The door’s stuck on something,” James says, trailing off as he gives it another good shove. “I can’t budge it.”

“Let me,” Tom says. “I’m starting to worry something’s really wrong,” he frets.

James steps back, and Tom takes a running start toward the door, putting his long frame into the push, shoulder first. The door opens enough for them to see what the problem had been- there was a chair wedged under it. Tom has managed to knock it mostly free.

“What the hell?” Alex yelps, standing up.

“How dare you-” he says to Thomas, looking furious, only to pale when James follows the sub inside.

“Do I get no privacy in this house?” Alex demands, pouting.

There’s a discrete noise behind them, and James turns to find the butler. “Your first guests have arrived, sir. I’ve taken them to the parlor for refreshments,” he says.

James and Tom exchange a look. “Go,” he tells his sub. “See to your guests. We’ll be along in a few minutes.”

Tom looks between them, unsure. “Both of you?” he asks.

Alex’s, “No,” comes at the same time as James, “Of course.” He fixes his younger sub with a level, disapproving look. Thomas frowns, obviously upset, but he’s too consummate of a host to leave his guests alone.

“I’ll look forward to seeing both of you soon,” he says softly, retreating.

James turns his full attention to his recalcitrant submissive. “What exactly did you hope to accomplish, barricading yourself in here?” he demands.

“Privacy. Which is obviously a Northern concept-” Alex says, haughtily.

“We never disturb you when you don’t want to be disturbed, unless you’re going to be late for something important,” James reminds him, his tone scolding.

“We have different definitions of ‘important’, clearly,” Alex snorts.

“I’d call following through on your commitments and treating your partners with respect important. Do you disagree?” James presses.

Alex looks away shifty. “Alexander. You promised us both you’d be on your best behavior tonight,” James reminds him.

Alex explodes into a fit of temper. “And nobody cares what I want!” he yells. James comes all the way into the office, closing the door and hoping Alex’s tantrum won’t carry down the hall. “If  _ Thomas _ wants to do something, screw what I want! He gets to decide everything!” Alex accuses.

“You know that’s not true,” James tells him sternly. “If we did everything Thomas wants, we’d have had a ball to announce our arrival, the  _ first _ time you came down with us. Other than the Christmas Eve party- which we understood you staying on the fringes of and ducking out early from- he hasn’t entertained  _ once _ when you’ve been home with us. And he loves it, Alex. But he waited until  _ you _ agreed you were willing to try a party. And you did agree. No one forced you.”

“I’ve changed my mind,” Alex says firmly, crossing his arms.

James considers this. “Fine. Then go wait for me in the bedroom,” he says.

“What?” Alex looks startled.

“I can’t leave Thomas alone with our guests.  _ Our _ guests, Alex- all three of ours. But whether you’re willing to attend the dinner party or not, you are absolutely in trouble for locking yourself in here and ignoring me,  _ both _ times I came to check on you,” James scolds.

Alex wilts a little at that. “I don’t want to spend all night upstairs by myself,” he whines.

“Oh, well,” James tells him. “You’re not going to be so careless with Tom’s feelings and carry on doing whatever pleases you- any more than I’d have let him throw a big party before you said you were comfortable with it. He at least deserved for you to talk to us, when you decided you couldn’t face it.”

Alex shifts from foot to foot. “I’ll go,” he says resentfully.

“Alexander, I’m not trying to force you to go if you aren’t comfortable. And you’re in trouble regardless, because hiding out and ignoring us is  _ not _ okay, whatever’s going on. Communication between the three of us is paramount. Coming to dinner isn’t going to get you out of anything,” James warns him.

“If my choices are a dinner I don’t want to be at or sitting upstairs by myself, I choose the dinner,” Alex grumbles.

James hadn’t meant to make it a choice, but he thinks he understands. Alex had fully intended to work through the dinner. Barring that, he’d thought James would skip out to deal with him, and he wouldn’t be left alone. He’s not too uncomfortable with meeting their friends to attend, he just doesn’t want to.

“If you’re going, be aware that any sulking or trying to ruin tonight for Thomas  _ will _ get you in more trouble. And if you act up, I will absolutely send you upstairs to wait for us, in front of people or not,” James warns. It would be like Alex, to try to make everyone else as miserable as he is. He’s an incredibly kind, loving man most of the time. But he has a temper, and he can be spiteful and petty when crossed.

Alex, jaw tense, nods in reluctant agreement. “Then let’s go get you ready,” James says.

Alex follows him stiffly to the back staircase, where they can escape upstairs without being seen by arriving guests. His posture remains resentful as he removes his clothes, throwing them around the room in a show of temper.

“If you’re going to act like this, I’m not taking you down there,” James tells him sternly.

Alex rounds on him, furious. “You’re just going to cast me off, on my own, because you don’t like my  _ attitude?” _ he demands.

“I’m not going to let you embarrass yourself, or us, with your behavior tonight. Alex, you’ll be appalled at yourself when you calm down, if you have a tantrum over dinner,” James tells him.

Alex is past reason. He makes a noise that’s half a scream, half a growl, and throws his breeches, which he’s just removed, at James.

“Alright, that does it,” James says. He brushes aside the clothing. “Over the footboard,” he says.

Alex stares at him. James only puts them over something, instead of across his lap, for a few implements. He obviously hadn’t anticipated such a severe response.

James goes to the wardrobe where they keep implements, telling him, “We aren’t going to deal with everything now, because we’d miss dinner and you’d be in no state to go down afterwards. But you  _ are _ going to have a few strokes with the cane first, to remind you what’s expected of you. Just two, if you pick up your things and get into position. Fail to do either of those, and it’s an extra stroke each.” He gets out the cane as he speaks, bending it in his hands and feeling it flex, making sure it’s in good shape.

Alex stares at him wide eyed for another moment, then rushes to gather up his scattered clothing and deposit in the wardrobe. He looks nervously at James as he does.

“Good, Alex. Thank you. I’m glad to see you making better choices,” James tells him, smiling.

“I didn’t think it was such a big deal,” Alex tells him softly. It’s not sarcastic, or resentful, now. Just… maybe a little nervous, like Alex has gotten way more than he bargained for.

“Throwing things at me is always a big deal, Alexander,” James reminds him. Alex gulps. “And throwing tantrums to avoid doing something you’ve promised Thomas. One stroke for each, and it’s over quickly and we get downstairs and help Tom with our guests.”

“He’d probably rather I stayed up here,” Alex says, but he sounds insecure, not manipulative, now. This is apparently something James should’ve sussed out and sorted  _ before _ they invited people over.

“He’d very much like to introduce you to everyone, Alex. Tom loves you, and he’s proud of you,” James assures him.

“I never know what to do at these sorts of dinners, in Virginia. I have nothing in common with planters, experience  _ or _ politics wise, so I don’t know what to say,” Alex admits.

Of course, because he’d spent time at Mount Vernon sporadically, and Martha Washington had always wanted to show off her ‘son’. This isn’t a new experience for Alex, just a new venue. “They’re people, Alex. Just like people in New York are people. You know that,” he reminds his the.sub.

“I don’t want you both to be ashamed of me,” Alex admits quietly.

“We aren’t. We wouldn’t be. Stick close to one of us, and we’ll introduce you to people and help get conversations going. Everyone will see how charming you can be,” James assures him. Alex looks somewhat reassured. “Now, over the footboard, please, we have something to take care of before we get you dressed, don’t we?” James reminds him.

Alex goes. “I’m sorry I lost it at you,” he apologizes as he skims down his underwear and gets into position.

James puts a hand on his back as he measures his stroke. “I know. And the stripes are going to help remind you  _ not _ to let yourself lose it again downstairs. Deep breath.” Since this is just a ‘reminder’, he doesn’t go through their whole usual punishment routine of questions and answers. That, they’ll get to later, once the guests are gone.

Alex sucks in a lungful of air, and James gives him two quick, sharp strokes of the cane across his sit spots. They aren’t  _ hard, _ but they mark, and the cane leaves a deeper bite than a spanking. Even two light marks will stick with him through dinner. It’ll settle Alex, as much as it will keep him on his best behavior, the reminder that James has him, and he’s not on his own.

Alex’s toes dig into the rug, his fingers twisting in the coverlet as he fights not to react to the stripes. He’s still worryingly stoic about punishment, no matter how many times James assures him he’s allowed to react.

Alex may not do well being handled before a punishment, but he absolutely needs to be held after one, even just a reminder to help him behave. James guides him up, pulling him into a hug. Alex pulls back, stiffly.

James looks at his sub searchingly, but Alex’s gaze is fixed determinedly downward. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

Alex shrugs. “I have to get dressed,” he says, pulling away. “I’ve already made us late.”

“One minute for a hug won’t hurt anything,” James says, pulling Alex back into his arms. “You’re forgiven for the tantrum you threw up here, and your striped bottom is going to help you remember to be good when we go downstairs. Everything else can wait until later.”

Alex hugs back a little uncertainly. He doesn’t do well waiting for punishment- it makes him anxious. But unfortunately, Alex himself has engineered things today so that it’s necessary. James suspects that’s why Alex exploded earlier- the stress of not being dealt with immediately, as much as the dinner itself.

“Am I getting the cane later?” Alex asks, reaching back with a free hand to hold his sore cheeks.

James considers it. “Not if you’re good downstairs,” he decides. Making Alex sit through dinner on a striped bottom, knowing he had a real caning coming later, would be more than the sub could bear. That said, he’s not sure Alex won’t make things worse, if he gives him too much leeway now.

Alex sighs sadly. “I’ll do my best,” he says. He hesitates. “I think I’d rather you embarrassed me by sending me upstairs if I mess things up than let  _ me _ embarrass us all,” he admits.

“I’ve got you,” James assures him. “Now, let’s get you dressed.”

Tom ordered Alex a new waistcoat for tonight, his preferred green but with just a little pink and blue embroidery. Alex loves it, and James thinks it was the perfect touch- a tangible reminder to Alex that they’re with him, and they’ll take care of him.

Alex is pliant as James helps him dress, swapping his cotton shirt for a heavier silk one. He puts Alex into his favorite breeches, Alex steadying himself on James’ shoulders as he steps into the pants, fastening his sub’s braces and then going to get a cravat. He gets out one of his own, instead of Alex’s, holding it up.

“Do you want to wear one of mine?” he offers.

Alex nods. “Please.”

He gets Alex dressed the rest of the way, moving quickly. His sub seems steadied by the care- it might’ve been faster to let Alex dress himself, but each little touch James gives him as he helps him into his clothes seems to make the smaller man feel just a little more secure. Alex strokes the embroidery on his waistcoat fondly as James runs a brush through his hair, smiling.

“So handsome,” he tells Alex, giving him a quick hug from behind and turning him to see himself in the vanity mirror.

Alex turns in his arms, hugging him. “Thank you,” he says.

“Feeling ready?” James asks. Alex nods, and James takes his hand, lacing their fingers, and leads his sub downstairs to join the party.

Tom shoots him an incredibly relieved look as they arrive downstairs. Two couples are already sitting in the parlor, drinks in hand, and Tom is reigning over the conversation from the armchair.

“I told you he was George and Martha’s boy!” one of the women whispers to her husband. Alex freezes momentarily, before reacting.

“Mrs. Simmons, how lovely to see you. It’s been too long,” Alex says, moving forward to greet them. “And Mr. Simmons! Always a pleasure.”

The small talk resumes, and James shoots Thomas a reassuring smile, going to get himself and Alexander drinks. The third couple arrives a few minutes later, and they linger a few moments longer before dinner is served.

Tom has put Alex in the guest of honor position beside James- even though it’s Tom’s house, he always insists James sit at the head of the table. He’s at the foot himself, so their guests can easily speak to one or the other of them. Dinner is companionable- Alex does well participating in conversations without turning things toward politics, which he has a habit of doing.

James had forgotten what good friends Brenda Simmons and Martha Washington used to be- she’s thrilled to see Alex, and keeps him talking for most of the night. When dinner is over, they all return to the parlor for brandy, and slowly the guests say their goodbyes and trickle home.

Finally, it’s just the three of them. Once they’re alone, the smile falls off of Tom’s face- he’s usually cheerful after seeing friends, energized and recharged. So James is worried by the way he deflates today, sitting down on the settee.

Alex is, too. “Tom?” he asks, going to sit beside the other sub.

Thomas immediately gets to his feet, busying himself with gathering the glassware. Alex frowns, a startled, hurt look on his face.

Sensing that Thomas needs a moment, and knowing that, however put out with their younger partner he is now, Tom will forgive him and dote on him once he’s been punished, James stands, holding a hand out to Alex. “Alexander, I believe we still have something to take care of. Let’s go to my office.”

Alex looks between them, mouth twisting up when Tom makes no move to join them. “Isn’t he coming?” he asks, taking his Dom’s hand.

“Tom isn’t in trouble, Alex,” he reminds the sub.

Alex shakes his head. “I meant…” Alex frowns. Generally, if Alex gets into some kind of real trouble, he manages to drag Tom down with him. Or Tom is the aggrieved party, and chooses to be present. It’s been a while since he punished one of them alone.

“I think Tom wants a few minutes to himself,” he tells Alex gently.

“Are you mad at me?” Alex asks tremulously.

“I all but had to break a door down to get to you, because you  _ couldn’t be bothered _ to attend a dinner party you promised to be at. Where it turned out you  _ already knew _ half the attendees, nevermind you complaining about ‘my friends’ when we set this up. You not only tried to get out of it, you took James so I had to handle things by myself, not knowing if  _ either _ of you would make it down!” Tom declares, facing Alex at last and going through the other sub’s mistakes.

Alex blinks, surprised. “I’m sorry,” he says softly.

“You’re sorry because you crossed a line and James is going to punish you, not because you ruined tonight,” Tom says bitterly.

“Thomas!” James says, startled.

“He did! Not for the guests, but for me. I want Alex to like it here. I want him to like my friends. Our friends. And he can’t even be bothered to try. That’s what tonight was about, showing Alex Virginia isn’t all bad, but he made up his mind, there was no point in even trying.” Tom turns away. “I’m a Virginia man, James. I always have been. But he won’t give my home a chance.”

Alex looks absolutely distraught as Thomas’ words sink in. He opens his mouth to defend himself, then hesitates. “Your friends were nice,” he tries.

“I know. And they liked you. Of course, they don’t know what you secretly think of us,” Tom tells him testily.

“Tom, please don’t pick a fight,” James warns. Tom has very good reasons to be upset. So far, he’s shared them in a reasonable and appropriate way, and that’s fine. But he doesn’t want this spiraling into a genuine fight between the subs.

“I was wrong,” Alex says, before Tom can respond. “I was a jerk because I was feeling insecure about what they’d think of me, and I screwed it all up. I’m sorry.”

“Fine,” Tom says, turning away.

Alex looks crushed. This is why James had wanted to get him out of the room, so Tom could calm down. But Alex is well aware that Tom is who he hurt, not James, even if James is the one punishing him, and he obviously wants Tom there for the punishment.

James weighs their options, and decides to be direct. “Tom, do you feel up to coming along to witness Alex’s punishment?” he asks.

Tom looks at him awkwardly. “Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?” he asks.

“Alex, why don’t you go find a corner in my study?” James suggests, turning Alex toward the door. He’s smart enough to go, though he clearly doesn’t want to.

“I’m afraid I’d enjoy it,” Tom says, as soon as they’re alone.

James raises an eyebrow. “Seeing Alex get spanked?” he clarifies. “You’ve seen it before.”

“But I’m  _ mad _ at him. Usually, I’m there trying to comfort him. I don’t feel like doing that today, but I don’t want to… enjoy his misery,” Tom explains.

“There have absolutely been times you two were punished together when you were angry at Alex when I got started. But you’ve always forgiven him by the time I was done. I think that’s why he’s pushing for you to come with us today. He wants your forgiveness,” James explains.

“What if I can’t?” Tom checks.

“Then you and Alex talk through it- with me to mediate- and eventually, you’ll be able to. It’s okay if it takes time,” James assures him. He weighs a decision, then asks, “Do you want to be involved?”

Tom flinches. “I can’t hurt him,” he says. “Not… not when I might enjoy it.”

“No, but you can pick the implement. That gives you some control, and lets him feel like he’s making amends with both of us. It’s still up to me how long and hard I use it,” James explains.

“And if I said I wanted him caned?” Tom asks. It’s their most severe implement.

“Do you?” James says seriously.

“No,” Tom admits. He’s not that vindictive. He’s genuinely troubled by being so upset with their third partner, James knows. He wouldn’t have proposed this, otherwise. “I’d probably pick something like the leather paddle,” he says.

James nods. That makes sense. Both subs hate the sting of the leather paddle, and it’s thick enough to provide a deep burn as well. It’s not an overly  _ severe _ implement, but of the mid-range ones it’s probably the most dreaded, in the moment. It’s not, however, one that leaves the worst marks or the longest lasting soreness. So Tom wants Alex to sincerely feel his spanking, but he doesn’t necessarily want him  _ left _ hurting, tomorrow. That’s a good sign, as far as Tom being able to forgive Alex. James absolutely isn’t going to push him into it, he knows that wouldn’t help, but he also doesn’t relish the idea of explaining to Alex that he’s going to have to give Tom space to work through his hurt feelings. Alex’s abandonment issues have gotten better, but they’re still very much present.

“Then let’s go get this done,” he tells his sub. Tom nods, following him to James’ office.

Alex is waiting, head bowed and nose tucked into the corner. He straightens his spine but doesn’t try to leave his position without permission when he hears them come in. James takes up a position leaning against his desk, while Tom hovers in the far corner of the room.

“Come here, please,” James tells Alex.

The sub’s eyes immediately fly to Tom when he turns. He’s already speaking as he moves toward James. “I was thinking- Tommy should get to spank me, too. He’s the one I mostly- I mean, I think… I didn’t hurt you that much, did I?” Alex stumbles over the words, nervous and desperate to make amends.

“You shutting us out and hiding from the party wasn’t as personal for me as it was for Tom, no,” James assures him.

“I don’t want to spank you,” Tom says.

“He is, however, going to pick what implement you get your spanking with,” James warns.

Alex swallows. “That’s fair,” he says quietly. “Even-” he hesitates, psyching himself up, “Even if that means more of the cane’s back on the table.” 

“More?” Tom asks.

“Alex had a proper fit when I took him upstairs to get ready. He earned himself two stripes,” James explains. “So he’s getting his spanking on top of those. And this is going to be a short warm up, most of his spanking is going to be with the implement you pick.”

Alex looks at Tom under his lashes, obviously trying to be subtle. James has given Tom a little clearer picture of what’s going to happen, so he can make his implement choice.

“The leather paddle,” Tom says, sticking with what he’d already decided. Alex bites his lip. It’s a clear indication of just how put out Tom is with him, but it’s also merciful, compared to what Alex had evidently expected. It’s the perfect choice.

James moves around the desk to retrieve the paddle, taking it and going to sit on the couch. “Come here, please, Alexander,” he says. Alex doesn’t hesitate, which he’s proud of his sub for. He does look back uncertainly at Tom, who is staying across the room, and won’t be in his line of sight once he’s in position.

“Don’t worry about him. Get your bottom bared for me, sweetheart, and we’ll get this finished,” James assures the younger sub. Alex obeys. Tom has developed a habit lately of helping him get ready for punishment, and Alex is tearing up as he does it for himself today, clearly keenly feeling the absence of Tom’s supportive assistance.

James cups Alex’s hip supportively once he’s bare. “Good boy,” he says, steadying Alex as he climbs into position over his Dom’s lap. “Now, why am I spanking you?” James asks. The first question.

“Because you stop me, when I lose control of myself. You help me be better, instead of being so selfish,” Alex says. That first question is about  _ them- _ their relationship and the purpose behind doing this. Alex avoided relationships with Doms so long partially because he thought they were all about control and hurt, and so James always wants to make sure Alex knows that’s not what James intends.

“And what did you do, to earn this particular spanking?” he asks next.

“I acted like a sulky child and hid from you guys instead of communicating. I tried to break my promises about tonight. I locked myself in my office, and tried to throw a fit when you got in. I didn’t think about Tom’s feelings,” Alex lists.

It’s a long list, but James agrees with it completely. “That’s exactly right,” he tells his sub.

With that, he begins the spanking with a quick warm up- just enough to warm Alex’s skin, so he doesn’t bruise from the paddling. Alex crosses his arms, burying his face in them. When Alex is pinked and warm, James reaches for the paddle.

“You don’t go back on your promises to us. If something’s wrong, you  _ talk _ to us, but you don’t get to just shut everyone out when you don’t get your own way,” he scolds. With that, he begins paddling.

He spanks Alex long and hard, paying special attention to his sit spots as he begins- which, in addition to being extra tender, have cane stripes across them already. Alex jerks reflexively when the paddle lands on the welts. Given how stoic he always is, it’s very clear how tender he’s feeling.

James only sporadically smacks Alex’s sit spots until the very end of the spanking. A moment of sharp spanks, focused there, right at the end will make this a memorable punishment. Alex makes a breathy, pained noise when the paddle returns to his most sensitive spots, trying and failing to muffle a low whine when James continues to punish him there.

James is startled by the demand to, “Stop!” Apparently realizing how demanding he sounds, he adds, “Please, stop.”

James turns to Thomas, surprised. He’s never attempted to interrupt one of Alex’s punishments before. “He’s done, Jemmy, he’s sorry and he’s had enough, please,” Tom insists, coming closer.

“Alex, color?” James checks immediately, worried he’s missed something his sub has caught.

“Green,” Alex assures him, though he sounds trembly and like he might be crying.

James is relieved his sub is okay. He gives Tom a stern look. “Alex is okay, and we’re almost done, but we aren’t yet.”

“I picked too awful of an implement,” Tom insists. He’s obviously deeply upset by Alex’s sad little noises. As stoic as the youngest member of their trio tries to be, it’s no surprise. But James is relatively sure it’s the emotional toll of having Tom so angry with him that’s got Alex crying, as much as his sore bottom.

And it’s not fair to leave Alex to stew, waiting for the rest of the spanking. “He’s more upset than hurting, Tom,” he assures his other sub. “He’s getting the rest of his spanking, but I’m sure he’d like a hug while we finish,” he prompts.

Tom folds to his knees beside Alex’s head, pulling him into a hug. Alex immediately abandons his hiding-in-his-arms strategy to cling to Thomas, his whole body suddenly wracked with sobs. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Alex cries.

Tom pets him gently, reassuring him. James considers them for a moment and puts aside the paddle. He gives Alex another minute of little hand spanks, all centered over the welts, while he pours out his guilty conscience in a steady stream of worried apologies, which Tom immediately counters with love and forgiveness. 

When Alex is done apologizing, James lets his hand rest on his sub’s thigh. “You did so well, Alex. We’re finished, sweetheart. You’re forgiven,” he assures the smaller man.

Rather than letting James help Alex up for a cuddle, Tom kneels up and stands, tugging Alex with him. James winces when Tom’s hand immediately goes under Alex’s sore bottom, bracing him as he pulls him into his arms.

Alex hisses, pressing into Tom. The taller sub is now standing with Alex wrapped around him like a child, holding him close. Despite how much Tom’s hand splayed across his bare bottom to steady him must hurt, Alex seems to be in no hurry to move.

“Why don’t you two come sit?” James suggests, scooting to give them more room on the settee. Tom settles, Alex in his lap. Alex hisses again when his bare bottom lands on Tom’s thighs, going up on his knees and burying his head in Tom’s hair.

“If you get snot in my hair…” Tom threatens, patting Alex’s sore bottom warningly.

Alex adjusts so his face is pressed into Tom’s shoulder instead, his bottom still hovering so it’s not touching anything.

“Poor sweet thing,” Tom coos, going back to petting. James shifts to wrap an arm around each of them, tugging his subs close, and they all snuggle together until Alex raises his head.

“Can we go to bed?” he asks softly.

“Of course,” James says, helping him rise shakily from his place in Tom’s lap. “Let’s get you decent, and we’ll go upstairs.”

He dresses Alex gently once more, and his sub leans heavily into him once his clothes are replaced. James hugs him close, kissing his head. “You ready to go upstairs, so we can get ready for bed and  _ really _ snuggle?” he asks Alex.

Alex nods. Tom has gathered up Alex’s coat and waistcoat, which he didn’t replace, getting decent to go upstairs, and he follows them as Alex stays tightly clinging to James’ side on the short walk up to their room.

Upstairs, they all undress each other, a hazy mix of soft hands and gentle touches. It’s not about sex- not right now. It’s about reconnecting after a difficult day that had shaken them all, at different points.

They don’t bother with nightshirts, wanting to feel each others’ skin. James settles in the middle of the bed first, opening an arm for Tom to curl against his shoulder. Alex, still a little shaken by how angry Tom had been with him, settles atop the taller sub, throwing a foot across James’ thigh as well.

They all breathe a little deeper, pressed together. James strokes his hand up and down Tom’s arm, settling another in the small of Alex’s back.

Tom, looking for something to do with his hands, gives Alex’s bottom a gentle rub. Alex hisses, sensitive.

“Too sore to rub?” Tom asks, pulling his hand back.

Alex buries his face further into Tom’s neck, mumbling something unintelligible.

“We didn’t get that, sweetheart,” James tells him.

“Earlier, you…” Alex trails off, falling silent.

“I held you, which I’m already doing. Even when I had to touch your bottom to do it. So you do want me to rub it?” Thomas checks.

Alex shakes his head with a frustrated huff. “You  _ patted _ me,” he reminds Tom sulkily.

He’s very subspace-y, right now. James isn’t sure when he slipped. But warm and safe, after all the upset earlier, Alex has slipped way down. And it’s clear he needs something from Tom, now.

“Aww, and I’m sure it hurt. That wasn’t very nice, was it?” Tom asks, all but baby talking at their younger lover. “I’m sorry, baby. I won’t touch.” He settles his hand alongside James’, on Alex’s back.

Alex grumbles at him, making a half growling sound. Tom raises an eyebrow, shooting James a surprised look. “Are you mad at me for being too rough, little lion?” he asks. “Should Jemmy spank me for being mean to you?”

If they go through those motions for Alex,  _ all _ Tom is getting is a nice, warming hand spanking. It’s not a bad idea- he’s had a rough day, too, and sometimes going over his Dom’s knee for little spanks, designed to warm, not sting, helps Tom unwind.

Alex startles the hell out of both of them by shifting the foot that’s tangled with Thomas’ so he can kick the bed. He didn’t hurt anyone or attempt to, but it’s further into tantrum territory than he’s willing to let Alex slip.

James’ hand moves immediately down to cup Alex’s tender cheeks. “Little one,  _ you _ are about to be the one getting a spanking, if you don’t settle down.” He squeezes to emphasize his point. “I’d think you’d want to avoid that, with a bottom so sore you don’t want Tom to touch.”

He slides his hand back up to Alex’s back as he waits for a response.

“Didn’ say he couldn’t touch,” Alex whines.

“You do want me to rub your bottom?” Tom checks, his long fingers poised to do just that.

“Didn’ say that either,” Alex complains.

“You  _ haven’t _ said what you want, sweetheart,” James tells him. “We can’t help if we don’t know.”

Alex grumbles, before saying, “Tom patted me earlier.”

“And you… want me to do it again?” Tom asks, confused.

Alex is incredibly embarrassed, it’s clear. “It chips away at the ice, a little,” he admits to Tom’s curls, not looking at either of them.

“The ice?” James asks, concerned.

“What ice, baby?” Tom asks.

“When… Tom, you were so mad at me. I was scared you’d never forgive me. It was like I got really cold, all at once. Like ice,” Alex explains.

“And me patting your bottom helps?” Tom asks. His hand is still hovering, obviously not wanting to touch Alex until he’s entirely sure what the younger man needs. “I’d expect it to hurt. Sweetheart, you’re so red.”

Alex nods, still hiding his face. “It does hurt. I think that’s what helps? It feels… secure. Like I feel after James spanks me. I know he forgives me, and I feel safe.”

That’s heartening. “Good. And Alex? I’m very proud of you for being so brave and telling us how you’re feeling,” James says.

Tom takes a deep breath, considering. “It’s been a long time since you had a real spanking where I wasn’t there to hug you, hasn’t it?” he asks. The practice of Tom petting Alex through his spankings grew out of James’ insistence that if they get into trouble for fighting, they witness each other’s punishments. It’s been good for both of them, especially Alex.

“That must have been so lonely, baby,” Tom realizes. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I was angry, and I needed a little more time. You know you’re forgiven now, though, right?” Alex shrugs one shoulder. “Of course. You couldn’t see me or feel me during your spanking, and now part of you is afraid you aren’t forgiven,” he realizes.

“Well, if patting this hot little bottom helps melt the ice, then that’s what I need to do,” Tom decides. His big hand settles across Alex’s sore cheeks. He’s so red you can’t see the tramlines from the cane, anymore. Tom’s hand covers more than half of Alex’s bottom at once, with his fingers splayed. He pats him a few times, gently.

“You’ve got such a sweet little bottom,” Tom tells their young partner, giving him a brisk rub. “And it took a very big spanking, didn’t it?” he asks. Alex’s legs are still spread wide, across Tom’s hips, and the position pulls his cheeks apart.

Now, Tom cups just one cheek in his big palm, squeezing. “And on those nasty marks from the cane,” he narrates, giving the sore flesh another little squeeze. Alex gasps. Tom trails a finger along his sit spot, searching for the raised marks. “There they are, I feel them now. Poor sore little thing,” he says. He runs two fingers deliberately across the cane marks on that cheek, making Alex squirm.

“Now, none of that,” Tom warns, giving him another firm pat. “You asked me to pat your bottom. Well, I’m going to touch you how I want, and you’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you?” he prompts.

Alex nods vigorously. Instead of accepting that response, Tom gives him a brisk pat across both cheeks. “What was that?”

“Yessir!” Alex says immediately..

Tom laughs. “You don’t have to call me sir, baby,” he assures Alex.

James watches them, impressed. He’s always thought Tom would’ve been an absolutely stellar Dom, if he had any interest in it. He doesn’t, but he brings his total attention and focus to bear when Alex needs him, and he seems to instinctively understand what the younger sub needs, the way only someone whose experience is on that side of the paddle can.

Tom shifts to grip the other cheek of Alex’s bottom now, squeezing it softly. Alex makes a soft little noise of mingled discomfort and relief. “You’re so warm,” Tom tells him now. “That leather paddle heated you right up, didn’t it?” he asks.

Alex nods, then remembers himself. “Uh huh!” he agrees loudly. It’s absolutely precious.

“I picked it because you’d been very, very naughty, hmmm?” Tom reminds him. It’s a good idea, remembering that Tom had been involved in his punishment even if he hadn’t been within physical reach. James is impressed again with how his sub is handling this.

“So naughty. Sorry,” Alex tells him softly.

“Well, you got a very red bottom for it, didn’t you?” Tom reminds him, pressing down with his fingers as he rubs the cheek he’d been gripping in a circular motion.

Alex presses down hard into Tom, trying to escape the firm pressure. “Mhmm, owww!” he whines sweetly.

Tom doesn’t relent for a few more seconds, but finally he lifts his hand, patting Alex across his whole bottom again. Alex takes a big breath, sighing heavily.

“I don’t think that icy feeling should be allowed to stick around, with such a warm bottom,” Tom declares, rubbing Alex’s sore cheeks. “James gave you a big spanking, and I know you’re really sorry. What do you think, did we make that cold feeling go away?” he checks.

“Maaaaybe?” Alex says, unsure.

“Why maybe?” Tom checks.

“I think it’s gone now. But I’m afraid it’s going to come back,” Alex confides.

Tom frowns. He looks at James worriedly. “We don’t want that. You’ve been so good for us, during your spanking and while I’ve been petting you. You don’t deserve to feel like that. But I think I might have an idea.”

Tom moves his hand away from Alex’s bottom, pantomiming giving him a spank and looking to James for approval. James considers it seriously- weighs how badly trying to ‘Dom’ when Alex wants him to can mess with Tom’s head, versus what a huge thing it is, for Alex to talk about how he’s feeling and what he needs like this. Plus how concerned and overprotective Tom gets when Alex is upset.

He nods hesitantly, holding his fingers up just a little bit apart. If Tom is going to try to spank Alex, it needs to be a little one. Just enough to reassure the younger sub, without making the older one feel unbalanced. Tom nods, accepting the instruction.

They’ve been quiet too long, with their secret conference. Alex pushes himself up on his forearms to see Tom’s face. “What?” he asks.

“Well, patting helped chip away at it a little, right?” Tom checks. Alex nods. “Do you think a spank on your sore bottom would scare it away for good?” he offers.

Alex’s eyes fly immediately to their Dom. “I’m not supposed to try to get you to spank me,” he informs Tom gravely. “James says it’s not fair to you, Making me feel better makes you feel worse. I shouldn’t have asked, earlier. I don’t want you to feel bad, Tom,” he says, wrapping his arms more tightly around the other sub. “I love you.”

Tom smirks at their Dom, amused. He’d known, of course, that James had stepped in about Alex’s deliberate attempts to goad him into being more Dominant- he’d had to, since Alex had been pestering, Tom periodically exploding, and they’d both been winding up across his knee as a result. “I love you too, baby. But James said it was okay. I want you to feel better. I’m not punishing you, if we do this. I’m protecting you from that bad feeling. I can’t punish you, baby, but we both know I’m always a little protective,” Tom explains.

Alex considers this, nodding. “Promise it’s really okay?”

“I promise,” Tom assures him, kissing him. “If  _ you _ promise you’ll tell me if that cold feeling comes back.”

Alex nods. “Yessir,” he says again.

Tom doesn’t argue this time, understanding the feeling behind the sentiment. He just nods, kissing Alex’s forehead and tucking him a little tighter against him.

“Then you get your one spank, baby. Because I love you and I want you to feel safe,” Tom says, raising his hand and bringing it down hard across the middle of Alex’s sit spot.

Alex howls, both legs kicking out involuntarily. It’s possibly the most extreme reaction he’s ever given to a spank. He dissolves into tears, clinging to Tom hard. Tom turns to bury his face in Alex’s hair and cries right along with him.

“Oh, my sweet boys,” James says. “No matter how crossways you get, you take care of each other when it matters, don’t you?” he asks, tugging them closer. Alex slips closer to lay across James, Tom twisting to wrap more securely around his Dom without releasing Alex.

James kisses both of them’s hair, holding them tight. Now that they’ve made up with each other, they need to know he’s got them. “I’m proud of you two. Both of you did good tonight.”

Tom squirms. “I wasn’t very forgiving,” he reminds his Dom.

“You’re allowed to be upset. All of us are. Your feelings are yours, Tom. You didn’t lash out, or try to hurt Alex. You were worried about how you being upset would affect him- you were thinking about him and taking care of him even when you were angry. And you took such good care of him, after. You were perfect,” James assures him.

Alex nuzzles his fellow sub. “Thanks, Tommy,” he says tiredly. “Sorry I ruined your party.”

“Did you like them? Our friends?” Tom asks.

Alex nods. “They seemed nice,” he says.

“And they liked you, I could tell. Nothing was ruined,” Tom tells him.

“You both handled yourselves very well at the party, and I’m proud of how each of you handled things during Alex’s punishment and afterwards. Tom, you didn’t let you being angry push you into being hurtful- you treated Alex like someone you love, even when you were unhappy with him. And Alex, baby, you were so brave to tell us how you were feeling and let Tom help. I’m proud of you both. And I love you,” James reminds them.

“Love you, too,” Alex says, grinding against him deliberately. “Let me show you?”

“If you think you’re up for it,” James teases him, kissing him deeply.

Alex is eager and handsy, all wanton enthusiasm. Tom is resettling back into his dynamic, and he holds back until James guides him. James makes the most of it, letting Alex settle between his legs to suck enthusiastically while he turns to tease Thomas.

“Be still for me, that’s a good boy,” he coaxes Tom, letting his hands move across his sub as he teases him, getting Tom excited. The sub squirms sweetly underneath him and James groans as Alex redoubles his efforts, right as Tom comes apart underneath him.

He strokes Tom’s hair back from his face. “Such a beautiful boy.”

Then he turns to look at Alex. “And oh, you’re making me feel so good, baby, your mouth feels so good.” Alex moans his appreciation against James, and it’s his undoing. Alex pushes his way up to kiss him as he comes.

As soon as he can think clearly, James turns his attention to Alex. Normally, he’d have Tom hold the squirming submissive for him while he teased him, a reward for a job well done. But today, he thinks Tom would rather sit back and serve- he does beautifully, taking charge under James’ direction. But that’s not what Thomas needs tonight.

Still, Tom won’t want to be left out. He turns to his sub, who is watching them both hungrily. “Do you want to help me make Alex feel good, sweetheart?” he asks.

There’s the barest flash of hesitation before Tom nods. Yes, James thinks, better not to push him to take charge today.

“Kneel beside the bed for me, Tommy,” he tells the older sub, tossing a pillow down for his knees. Tom goes, and James moves Alex to sit at the edge of the bed, moving to rest behind him. Alex whimpers and squirms as his sore bottom makes contact with the bed. James strokes his side, settling him.

“Tom, you’re going to help me make Alex feel good, okay? Nice and easy.” Tom obediently leans forward, taking Alex down his throat. James reaches around the sub to fondle his nipples, telling him, “You were so good for me, baby, now you just sit there and let us make you feel good.”

Alex arches against him, fighting to keep his hips in place to avoid choking Tom, even if it means pressing his sore cheeks deeper into the bed. That makes him hiss, twisting, and James pets him softly, gentling him. The duality of pain and pleasure works for Alex, though- it always has- and the conflicting sensations mean it’s not long before he slumps against James, spent.

Tom pulls back, smiling. “S’good, thank you,” Alex tells him sweetly, leaning down to kiss him.

James laughs. Alex’s manners, as he quivers with oversensitivity, are adorable. Tom is floaty, kissing the other sub, pleased with himself for making them happy.

“Very nice work, Tom,” James says, brushing a hand through his hair as he stands to go wet a washcloth. “Now, let’s get everybody cleaned up, and we’ll go to sleep for real this time.”

This time, they settle with Tom in the middle, James wrapped protectively around him on one side and Alex snoring softly on his shoulder, one leg thrown across Tom’s. They all drift to sleep quickly, content to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!! And if you read the series, let me know which ones you're hoping for follow up on!!!
> 
> These fics have been a lot of fun and really expanded my writing horizons- I'd never considered Ham/Jeff/Mads till someone wanted it! Now, I'm enjoying them way too much.


End file.
